Educating TJ and Danielle 1- The Conference
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: For Teal'c/Junior O'Neill-Carter and Danielle Carter-O'Neill there are more problems than having backwards names.


Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 1- The Conference.  
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the first in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance, angst  
Summary: For Teal'c/Junior O'Neill-Carter and Danielle Carter-O'Neill there are more problems than having backwards names.  
Authors' note: I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon. Oh and ... indicates thought.  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
  
In the future 5 years...  
"Today we're going to talk about our families." Miss Church, the very nice kindergarten teacher said. "Who wants to go first, tell us about your Mommy's name and what she does at her job, and then tell us about your Daddy too and any brothers and sisters you have." Many hands went up all over the classroom, a skill the children had just mastered a couple of days earlier. The only to hands that were not up were of the twins that had come to her class only weeks earlier.  
One student told of her divorced mother and father one a teacher and one a lawyer. The twins still hadn't budged, as all of the children went and finished Miss Church decided to take matters into her own hands. "Danielle Carter, TJ O'Neill, tell us about your family." Miss Church had shorted the kid's names on her own, she thought that saying Danielle Carter-O'Neill and Teal'c Junior O'Neill-Carter was a little excessive so she had gone down to one name each, considering she didn't understand the name reversal for each twin.  
"Our Daddy's name is Colonel Jack O'Neill-Carter and he works for the United States Air Force." TJ answered.  
"And your Mommy?"  
"We think she's dead."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because one day she went to work with Daddy and never came home, he did, but only to say goodnight to us, and then he was gone for months. Our Mommy's name was Dr./Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill, USAF, and she was a theoretical astrophysicist." Danielle answered as if she were reading something in her mind. They had both said this with completely blank expressions on their faces, Miss Church's first reaction was to believe it was some sort of story, but the detail the children had recited was unlikely to be something they had made up, perhaps their father had planted these ideas in their heads.  
"Do you have any other family you would like to tell us about then?"  
"We have an Uncle Daniel, he's an archaeologist, linguist, and as Daddy says... geek." She couldn't help but laugh at the expression in TJ's voice.  
"And we have an Uncle Teal'c, he's a warrior." Danielle said proudly. The other children gave her an expression of awe as they continued on with the rest of their lesson.  
  
After school was over, Miss Church had duty in the front of the school. She looked around at all of the children getting picked up by their parents. Her eyes locked on to three men leaning against a car very near to her, all three of them in military fatigues. Danielle and TJ came running out of the building and stopped when they saw the three men. One of them waved and the kids went running for him.  
"Daddy!" They both seized him in a hug. "Wasn't Cassandra supposed to pick us up today?"  
"Well yeah, but we were sitting around with nothing to do, and grandpa's here, and he brought a surprise." He said conspiratorially.  
"Uncle Martouf!" They both yelled.  
"Okay not so much of a surprise." Both children smiled at their father and then turned to the other two men.  
"Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Danny, are you going to be coming to our house tonight?"  
"Yeah, we are, but General Hammond has ordered your grandfather into meetings with the president all day tomorrow, so we've got to get him back to the base early tonight." The one Miss Church assumed to be Daniel answered.  
"Aawww." They kids groaned, displaying childlike qualities Miss Church had never seen in the pair.  
"But I do believe Martouf does get to remain here in your home." The strange one-Teal'c, wearing a fishing hat, answered.  
"All right campers...load up." Jack said and as everyone got into their seats Miss Church came over to speak to him.  
"Mr. O'Neill- Carter?" She asked nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm Miss Church, TJ's and Danielle's teacher, and I think we need to have a conference."  
"Is there something wrong with my children?"  
"No, I don't think so, but I think we do need to talk."  
"Okay, I will have to bring their uncles, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."  
"That's fine, tomorrow good for you? After school?"  
"Yes." He got in the car and drove away.  
  
The next day came quite fast and soon Miss Church was watching the three men enter her class room. She did notice that they were dressed in civilian attire this time, Jack in a T-shirt and jeans, Dr. Jackson in khaki pants and a light plaid shirt, and Teal'c in a western ensemble with another hat.  
"So, Miss Church, what did you need to discuss?"  
"Yesterday we were discussing our families in class and the children said they thought their mother was dead." She stated and noticed the pained expression cross his face.  
"That's because we're not sure if their mother is dead or alive."  
"I don't understand."  
"When the twins were three years old, my wife and I being in the military went on a mission. Everything went wrong and we lost Sam, we all looked for her for a few months and then I couldn't take care of the kids on my own so we moved to live with their grandfather, and the three of us continued to look for Sam." His emotions were displayed clearly enough across his face, he obviously didn't have as much emotional control as his children when discussing this issue.  
"What kind of school did the children attend when they lived with their grandfather?"  
"They did not attend an institution of learning, the children Teal'c/Junior and Danielle were educated by the wisest of their grandfather's people." Teal'c answered unemotionally.   
"Both children are incredibly smart, much more so than any children I've ever seen, but did they ever interact with other children?"  
"There weren't really any other children around, but before we moved they were always with other kids." Daniel piped up. They spoke for a while about getting the twin involved with other children and about the option of more advanced material for the children to study. As the trio of men left Miss Church could hear their conversation through the open door as they walked down the deserted hallway.  
"You guys know that they get their brains from Sam right?"  
"Yeah, we kinda figured that."  
"Shut up Danny boy." Jack joked.  
"I miss Sam." Daniel stated.  
"I long to see Major Samantha Carter again as well." Teal'c said   
"Yeah me too, I don't know how we're going to raise these kids without her." Jack said as they reached the door and exited the school.  
  
End 1 


End file.
